littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream Blue Murder
Scream Blue Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 27th case of the game. It is the third case set in Elmville. Plot Velia found a rural town in Elmvile, where Jason and the player headed to farm house for investigating. They hears a woman's scream next door, and witnessing the stabbed body of computer programmer Violet Garner. The five people were labelled as suspects: Andrea Garner (victim's daughter), Kenny Krugger (contractor), Tanya Kuznetsov (mobster's daughter), Hester Stone (grocery store owner), and Nail Golovkin (Russian mafia). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player goes to the farm and found the murder list of four young people and three older people that Dream Eater claimed. Then he found the necklace of Tanya Kuznetsov and her uncleared boyfriend. When he tries to uncover the face, Jason is getting attacked by Dream Eater. The player then release the bull to attack it before they return him to the farm fences. Mid-investigation, Roger Allen accidentally released the farm's cows. Later, Andrea Garner, Violet's daughter, threatened to shoot Velia after she tried to show her a healthy grains. The team found enough evidence to arrest Nail Golovkin for the murder. Nail initially denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. The Russian mafia had sent him to forcefully steal Violet's laptop from the computer workshop after she refused. Nail put up a fight and Violet threatened him with a shotgun, but Nail accidentally impaled Violet with axe when he charged towards her. It was turned out that El Terror has already hacked the victim's computer and the woman's scream actually came from Nail. Judge Hans sentenced him to 10 years in jail. During The Haunted Dreamer (3/6), Jason and the player interrogated Kenny Krugger about Nail's forced robbery. Kenny refused to talk to protect Nail's life from the mafia but pointed the team to the computer store, where they found a GPS device with the stolen devices. Per Bryon, the Russians were robbing people from their lands in order to build a railroad, although its purpose was still unknown. Meanwhile, Mandy, Velia and the player gave Andrea the modern milking machine and helped her get Nail's dog. As they were leaving the farm, Jason invited Mandy to watch Elmville Lightning team's basketball match as the romantic date arranged by Velia despite losing her husband and her children in the plane crash. As the team prepared to investigate the Russians' links to the Elmville Railroad Company, Officer Allen reported a nearby train derailment due to someone sabotaging the tracks. Summary Victim *'Violet Garner' Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Nail Golovkin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats breakfast cereal. *The suspect drinks hot cocoa. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats breakfast cereal. *The suspect has a corgi. *The suspect drinks hot cocoa. *The suspect wears a cap. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats breakfast cereal. *The suspect has a corgi. *The suspect drinks hot cocoa. *The suspect's blood type is B-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats breakfast cereal. *The suspect's blood type is B-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats breakfast cereal. *The suspect has a corgi. *The suspect drinks hot cocoa. *The suspect wears a cap. *The suspect's blood type is B-. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats breakfast cereal. *The killer has a corgi. *The killer drinks hot cocoa. *The killer wears a cap. *The killer's blood type is B-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Haunted Dreamer (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Elmville Category:Copyrighted Images